To Wish Upon A Star
by spiritflight3
Summary: This story takes place during the seperation of usagi and mamorou during the R season of sailormoon. Check my profile page regarding information about this story.
1. Default Chapter

To Wish Upon A Star

This story takes place during the seperation of usagi and mamorou during the R season of sailormoon, it takes place in the episode about the promise rings in which usagi tries yet again to get mamorou to "love her". After they meet up on the street corner and mamorou refuses to look at her when she trips and falls, she goes home, and makes a very special wish on a shooting star.

I DON'T own any of the characters in sailormoon, and I'm not responsible for the creation of this wonderful show. ENJOY!

_Dear Diary,_

_We met up on the street corner again today. I think it's destiny that we keep meeting up like this. I don't know why he dosen't love me anymore, and I've tried every possible way to prove to him that I can BE the kind of girl he wants. If he asked me to chop off my odanga's I would gladly do it for him...if he asked me to get better grades, I would study every night for the rest of my life...even if he asked me to find and defeat this new enemy by myself, I would! I know I'm not strong, or beautiful, and I'm a crybaby most of the time...but dosen't our love mean anything to him? We were lovers in the past, when I was the Princess of the Moon, and he was the Prince of the Earth. Even after Ann and Ail were trying to destroy us, he never faltered when proving his love for me was stronger and more important than anything. So why now?_

_I don't know who to turn to, or what to do anymore...and I'm so tired that I can hardly thing straight. The girls tell me to believe in myself, and believe in our love...I have kept the faith without hesitation, sure that if there is a God, he will be merciful and bestow blessings upon our love, but every day that I see Mamo-chan...every cold word and hurtful thing he throws at me...every way he tries to avoid me or push me away, eats at my soul. No_, I think..._no_, I _won't_ give into these doubts...I will try harder tommorow, and keep believing that everything will turn out ok. _Goodnight diary, _I finish.

Luna comes trotting into the room and looks at me with concern in her eyes. I feel badly for making everyone, all my friends and my family, worry about me, so I try to smile at her.

"Is there any new information about this enemy?" I ask, trying not to think about Mamo-chan for five seconds.

If I have to grow up for five seconds, and stop thinking about boys and clothes, to get him back, then I will. I will be the warrior everyone believes in. So I hide my doubts, and fears, and insecurities underneath the surface, and put on my game face.

"There is no information yet Usagi, but you should try to restin case Emerodo sends any more monsters at us."

_Rest_? Yes, I should rest for a while. I had a hard day, trying to make one of those promise rings everyone is so crazy about. Being in one of those classes was like being in school, teacher yells at me, I fail at something I should be able to do, and I cry like a baby because I feel so stupid for being unable to succeed at something yet again. It's always the same...So I tell Luna that I will try to rest. I get into my PJ's and try _so hard_ not to let my last thought be of Mamo-chan as I turn out the lights.

I fail at that too, because I'm crying as I lie in bed. Luna curls up on my chest and puts her warm face against my neck, trying to soothe me with her purrs. I feel a little better, having someone, _anyone, _who won't laugh at me for crying like this. Luna _always_ understands me, even if she dosen't always agree with me. She always tries to be supportive and helpful, even with being so small and helpless most of the time herself.

I gaze out my window and see a beautiful shooting star crossing the moon. A _full moon_...where my home used to be, and suddenly, I wish more deeply than _anything_ that I could be back there.

"Oh shooting star..." I whisper. "I wish I may...I wish I might...have this wish, I wish tonight. I wish that I could be the Moon Princess again, so Mamo-chan and I can be together. Please...I don't want him to hate me anymore."

I mentally scold myself for making two wishes. Your only supposed to make one wish at a time, because wishing for more things sounds greedy, and the star might not grant you your wish. A few moments pass, and nothing happens. I fall asleep with Luna on my neck, and I dream that I can smell rose petals all around me. I'm in a garden where the light of the earth washes over me and everything is peaceful and right with the world. Through my dreams, I can hear a gentle voice saying my name.._no_, not _my_ name, but the voice sounds familer, and so does the name...

"_Serenity-**Serenity**!-**Princess Serenity**! Wake up Princess, have you slept in the garden **again**?"_

_Princess? Me? _Of course, I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kindgom, and _yes_, I _have_ been sleeping in the garden againI open my eyes to gaze up into Sailor Venus's concerned face. I'm laying among a bed of roses, in my private garden. Venus offer's her hand to me and helps me off the ground. Something glitters on the ground next to where I was laying, and I bend over to pick it up. It's a pink locket encrusted with jewels, and from it is playing the _sweetest_ melody I have _ever heard_. For some reason, the melody makes me feel sad, as though a great hole were opening inside my heart, and swallowing everything joyous_. It is like an ache of loneliness, _I think to myself.

Minako is looking me over carefully. I straighten up and try to look the best I can for her daily inspection. She is the head of my personal bodyguards, and one of my _dearest_ friends.

"Princess, _why _did you sleep in the garden _again_!" She sounds exsasparated. "There are reasons why you have personal bodyguards! You are also the _Princess_, and it is _not proper_ for you to be sleeping in the garden like this!"

"_I know_," I nod. "But I _can't help it_ Minako, Endymion was _here_ last night!"

A look of disgust washes over her face when I mention Endymion's.

"Princess, that Earth boy is _nothing_ but trouble! You _know_ communication between the Earth and the Moon is forbidden!"

"I _know_ that!" I begin to pout. "But mother hasn't forbidden me from _seeing_ him! You've just never been in love Minako!" (A sweat drop appears above Minako's head as Serenity walks away.)

I walk away quickly with a pout upon my face. I know I _shouldn't_ pout, it isn't proper, but I can't help it! The memory of Endymion's sweet kisses...the way he wraps me in his velvet cape...the way he whispers '_I love you' _into my earwhile we lay under the stars...How could Endymion be anything but wonderful!

In my chambers, I change out of my soiled gown and into a fresh one. The waist band of circlesis high on this dress, and a long yellow bow drapes off of my back. It's sleeveless and flowing, and I match it with a pair of soft white slippers. I leave my tiara on it's stand because I can't stand wearing it most of the time. I know later on Minako will scold me for not wearing it, but _I don't mind_. I know she loves me, and she is trying to prepare me for my role as Queen someday, I just wish she could understand that Endymion and I are in _love_!

_Endymion..._even thinking of his name makes my heart flutter joyfully. I can not wait until tonight, when I can see him once again.

Luna pads into the room, and inspects me like she does every day.

"Good morning Princess! Did you sleep well?"

Placing the locket next to my tiara, I quickly turn around and cross my arms behind my back.

"Of course I did Luna!" I smile...it feels _strange_..as though I had not smiled in a long time.

Shrugging it off as morning sleepiness, I gather the little cat into my arms and head to my mother's chambers. For some reason, I want to see my mother _badly_.

She's in her chambers, along with my four friends. We, and the servants, are the only ones permitted to enter her chambers. _I hope Minako hasn't told her I was sleeping in the garden again!_ She smiles when she notices me, and dismisses the girls quietly. After they have gone, she gathers me into her arms and hugs me tightly, stroking my forehead where a tiny cresent moon is visible. (Sad locket music plays). I am _still childlike_, I need to be_ held_ by my mother each day, becuase I always feel secure when she is there. She _is_ wisdom and strength that I do not have yet. She teaches me all the things I will need to know if I am to continue the peace of the Silver Mellenium.

"Did you sleep well Serenity?" She asks. Her smile is sweet and kind, and all-knowing. I think that even if Minako hasn't told her I was sleeping in the garden with Endymion again, she already knows.

"Yes Mother," I reply. "I slept well. I had strange dreams of being someone else for time though."

"Strange dreams?" She inquires, releasing me.

"Yes, there was a girl who looked just like me. She made a wish on a shooting star, but I couldn't hear what her wish was."

"Prehaps her wish is traveling through space, being granted by the star as we speak." Mother says soothingly, but she looks troubled. I believe her. I trust her.

After I have eaten something and refreshed myself a little more, I join my mother in the throne room again for Audience. Together, my mother and I give audience to the people of the Moon Kingdom each day. She tells me that this is a way to gain the people's respect and trust. I should also be aware of the events going on in my Kingdom, so I can appear a kind and caring ruler.

A man speaks before us of vandilisim _he_ believes to be caused by travelers from Earth. He inquires what we might do to prevent the people of Earth from entering the Moon Kingdom again, but my mother tells him to be patient, that she will personally investigate the vandilisim and determine weather it was actually caused by someone from Earth. She then offers him a room in the palace for a few nights, so that the damages done to his home can be repaired.

A young woman speaks of aquiring a posistion as a servant in the palace. When my mother asks her name, she replies:

"My name is Beryl."

The odd feeling of dread in my stomache when I hear that name, startles me out of a plesant daydream about Endymion! I stare so hard at the youthful red-head that I do not even hear my mother polietly clearing her throat next to me. She suddenly whispers in my ear:

"Serenity? Are you ill? Prehaps we should adjourn for the day ne?"

I wordlessly nod my head, making a mental note to speak with mother later regarding this "Beryl's" posistion as a servant.

I have lessons with Ami-chan after lunch. I usually sleep through right through them, but today Ami-chan is lecturing about the Earth...giving me every reason in the world to daydream about Endymion.

"The Earth was created five hundred million years ago when a great calamity occured in space," she lectures. "The sun collided with an unknown object and chunks of the sun broke off into space. They drifted aimlessly for millions of years, cooling as they went until finally the largest chunk was swept into the Moon's gravity field and there it remained. At this time, the moon was overcrowded with primitive lifeforms and some of these lifeforms opted to decend to Earth. Over a period of about one thousand years they lost all the powers that the people of the Moon possess such as long lifespans. They forgot that they had origionally come from the Moon.

"So Endymion is like me..." I whisper dreamily.

Ami-chan snaps her history book shut and gazes over her large glasses at me.

"Princess, as heir to the Silver Mellineum you have a _mountain_ of things to learn! One of those is that the people of Earth are not _anything_ like us anymore! Now, could you please try to focus on the topic at _hand_?"

She tries to sound kind while saying this, but I know that underneath the surface there is a line of worry crossing her mind.

Even though I'm sixteen hundred years old (which roughly translates to about sixteen years on Earth) I still like to have an afternoon nap. My mother takes time out of her day to come into my chamber and stroke my hair while I lay my head in her lap and fall asleep.

"Mama, is it true that the people of Earth once lived on the moon?" I whisper softly.

I can feel my mother's gaze on me as she replies:

"Yes, my daughter, they were once like us."

"Ami-chan said that they aren't like us at all. But how could that be? I have met people from Earth who are just as kind as people from the Moon!"

"Endymion is not like them," She soothes. "He has special qualities that set him apart from his people. One of them is the ability to accept our differences, as I have."

"Mama, he isn't bad is he? Minako-chan tells me that he is trouble, but I don't want to think that way about Endymion!"

"Rest your head child," she soothes again. "Endymion is not like them."

She gently lifts my chin and gazes into my eyes.

"Remember Serenity, you are the _most important person_ to all of us. As your heart grows stronger, so does your ability to love, and with that love will come the power to wield the ginzuisho. So when you feel uncertain, as though you are trapped in the dark forever, remember that the light of the ginzuisho, powered by your love for others, will always shine brightly, and guide you to the light again."

Sunlight is streaming through the large bedroom windows, warming my back as I fall asleep. The silver crystals adorning my canopy, my stuffed animals in a pile by my bed...the sweet music playing from the locket as a gentle wind stirs the white curtains...

My nap ends late in the afternoon, and I prepare for dinner. The girls are there to dress me accordingly and escourt me to banquet. Everyone in the palace almost _always_ dines together, and there are only a few times I can remember that mother and I have eaten dinner alone, or with just the girls. We dine, and then dance away the night under the glow of the Earth, with the stars to guide our feet. It rarely happens, but sometimes Endymion shows up in time to dance with me, and I hope tonight be will be there early enough to do so.

"Princess, shall we just dress you in a fresh white gown?" Makoto-chan asks gayly.

Makoto-chan, Sailor Jupiter, _must_ have a new love because she never gets this excited about banquet unless there is a new man she craves! Rei-chan is fussing with my odango's, trying to straighten them and tuck in loose ends.

"Ow!" I wine as she pulls harshly on one of them.

"_Serenity_! Hold still for _two minutes_ so that I can make you look presentable!"

"Stop treating me like a child!" I yell as I try to swat her hands away.

"But you are a child the way you squirm whenever your told to be still!"

"Do _not_!" I shout.

"_Do too_!"

"Come on guys," Ami-chan steps in. "We are going to be late if we don't hurry!"

"Yes," Minako-chan points out. "I'm sure Serenity is starving!"

I throw myself into Minako-chan's arms and hug her fiercly.

"Minako-chan, you are the only one who understands me!" I squeal.

The girls cover their ears at the sound of my squeal, which even hurts me surprisingly!

"It dosen't take much to understand a child like Serenity!" Rei-chan sticks out her tounge.

"Better than being a hag who is to difficult to understand!" I retort, but I know that we are simply playing now.

We always argue, but in the end, we always make up. Rei-chan is probably the fiercest of my guardians, the most loyal, and the most concerned. We head down to the banquet hall and await the trumpets that will announce us properly. My tummy grumbles loudly, I'm so hungry!

What seems like an eternity later, the trumpets sound and a voice cries out:

"Announcing her Majesty, The Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity!"

There is a cry of "Hail the Queen! and "Let the Silver Mellineum Last Forever!" and then the announcment:

"Announcing her highness, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity! And also announcing the four senshi of the Silver Mellineum, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus!"

There are equal cheers of joy for us, as we enter the hall and take our places at the table. I sit next to mother and she looks me over concernedly.

"Serenity, have you slept well? You look a little pale."

I had just noticed Beryl looking in my direction from the entrance to the kitchens. As soon as she notices me, she turns back into the kitchens, as though trying to avoid my seeing her.

"Mother, I wanted to ask you if we could discuss the posistion of that girl named Beryl that you hired today."

"Does she frighten you Serenity? She is a little lonely, apparently she has no family, they were all killed on Earth."

"She's from Earth?" I almost choke on my mouthfull of rice at mother's mention of it!

"I have spoken with her a little, and she is very kind...kind, but sad...There are things about her that I have yet to discover, but I cannot turn her down."

"Oh!" I exclaim, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Don't worry Serenity!" Minako-chan gives me the thumbs up from a few seats away. "Your mother knows what she's doing, and nothing will happen!"

I smile, and begin to stuff my face with the delicious food at our table! I'm so hungry!

The meal ends, and the tables are cleared away. The orchestra strikes the first notes to a beautiful ballard, something soft and relaxing. I let my body go in time to the music and feel the rythem sweep me along. There are applause and gasps as I dance across the floor...there is even some dissaproval that I am dancing alone.

After I take the first dance, everyone else joins in. I take this oppertunity to make my way to up to a stone balcony that is bathed in the light of the Earth. Fireworks are exploding in the sky. Below the balcony, and along the walk leading to the castle gates, fountains are gushing water.

"Princess!" A voice calls out. My heart skips a beat as I gaze down and see Endymion gazing back at me.

"Endymion, your late!" I try to sound cute, but for some reason his eyes reflect a serious nature. There is no playfullness within him.

Before he can say anything, the shouts of the guards makes him turn. He glances back up at me hesitantly before whispering:

"I'll meet you inside!"

Then he is running along the walk with the guards on his heels. I gracefully decend the majestic stone steps and someone catches my hand. Gasping, I look into Endymion's eyes, hidden behind a mask. Such a handsome face should not have to hide under a mask, yet I understand his desire for secrecy. There are people of the Moon who would be less then welcoming with the Prince of a country they are preparing to go to war with! He whisks me onto the dance floor and we begin a slow and gracefull waltz.

"I can't stay long," he brings me close and whispers into my ear.

"Why not?" I pout, even if his whisper sends chills up my spine.

"The people of Earth are stirring and becoming angrier every day. War could break out at any moment! You understand don't you...I must be there to protect my people."

"I understand Endymion," I lie. I don't understand, not at all.

Later on, he escourts me to the balcony where I first saw him and begins to explain things in more detail.

"The sun has been extremly active this year," he begins. "It has been killing our crops and our people, and turning the Earth into a burning wasteland! Now, near the royal palace, huge stone pillars have appeared and people are gathering there to worship these strange _gods of the sun_. They contiune to claim that we are origionally decendants of gods from the sun, and that living under the control of the people of the Moon is demeaning and wrong. I have tried to explain to my people that we are not under any control, but every day more followers join those zellots."

I have only decended to Earth a few times, but I have always kept the memories of those visits in the front of my mind. The Earth is warm, and lush, and full of hopes and possibilities. I begin to cry, thinking of such a beautiful place decaying like Endymion has described!

Gently, Endymion wipes a tear from my cheek and cups my face in his hands. He slowly wraps me in his velvet cape and presses his lips to mine. All my fears and doubts are blown away, and I feel nothing but this moment and this place. It's as though the Moon contiunes to move around us, yet we are not a part of it.

"Don't cry Serenity!" He pleads. "I will come back to see you like I always do. You know that I will protect you. I have spoken with your mother, and if war breaks out, I am responsible for taking you to saftey." He turns to leave, and I grab his arm.

"Let me come with you!" I beg. I know this is a crazy idea, but I can't stand the tought of him leaving me again.

"No!" He says in a and-thats-final tone, but I catch his eyes and I see that he has been near to tears as well.

"I can't put you in such danger..." he begins, but I put a finger to his lips. "I have something that might help us, just wait for me at the teleportation area, I will be there shortly."

Wordlessly he follows my commands, prehaps realizing that I _can _act like a queen if I want to!

Well, what do you think? Good or bad? Please read and review because this is one of the few fanfics I have released so far!


	2. To Wish Upon A Star Chapter 2

The party is still in full swing, and, covering my face with one of those masquerade masks, I manage to make it through the room unnoticed. There is no sign of my mother, and that worries me, but I am too determined to give up now!

The halls of the palace are empty, except for servants preparing rooms for the night. Some of them curtsy as I pass, but most simply accept my presence and continue about their tasks. I have been scolded more than once by Minako-chan for telling the servants not to bow or curtsy, but I have never truly felt the need for anyone to curtsy or bow at me in my _own home_.

Mother's chambers are excatly like mine, the tall, silver domed room with large windows facing the bed. I can remember being a small child who wet her bed often, and my mother would scoop me up into her arms and I would stay the rest of the night in her room, sleeping next to her in that big fluffy bed, and awakening with the bright morning sunlight shining on my face, blowing the white curtains in the breeze. I feel a small ache in my heart at what I am about to do, but I know I will feel more than that small ache if the Earth and the Moon war. _War? Why should we war? _It feels as though, for a momement, I had forgotton myself, my life, and everyone around me. It was if, for a moment, I was somebody else. With a shake of my head, I hurry across the room and search the wall for a small cresent shape.

Pressing the crescent shape reveals a glass display case in a hollow space behind the wall. My mother showed me where she had hidden the ginzuisho just once, and told me that I could _never_ reveal it's location to anyone. She told me that I should never attempt to wield the ginzuisho by myself because the price would be to great, and the loss to unberable. Cradling it protectivly in my hands, I open the locket, and gently insert it into the center. It seems as though the locket was meant to hold the cyrstal, although do not understand how that is possible. Sadly glancing around the room, I wish I had time to say goodbye to mother and the girls, but if they knew what I was planning, they would never let me go! _Say goodbye now, you won't have another chance! _The voice is back inside my head, urging me to speak to them before I go, making my heart race with all the possibilites...but I stubbornly squash it down. _What could possibly happen if I'm with Endymion? _I ask myself as I tiptoe out of the room.

Back in the hallway, I notice Minako-chan striding down the hallway in my direction, with a yelp, I duck into a corner and hold my breath. As she passes me, she stops and seems to be listening to something, but she shakes her head and I can almost hear her mumble:

"Where is that princess? Geez, she's so irresponsible! When I get a hold of her" The rest is lost as she steps out of earshot.

I feel the urge to run down the hallway to her, every nerve in my body _screaming_ that something is wrong! Instead, I head in the opposite direction, to the teleportation docks, to Endymion.

Endymion is tucked away in the shadows when I arrive. His velvet black cloak helps to conceal the white of his shirt. He has a masquerade mask across his eyes, and his top hat lowered over his face makes him unrecognizable. Thunder rumbles in the distance and my heart beats harder, I hate thunder and lightning!

"Endymion!" I wimper. He is there, wrapping me in his velvet cloak, shielding me from the harsh wind that has suddenly begun to gust from nowhere. He leads me towards one of the transportation pods, and I eye them nervously. I remember it being an unpleasant expierence, traveling to earth, with you elbows tucked tightly at your sides in a narrow tube, the world spinning wildly just above your head. The one window you _can_ see out of is a blur of stars and sky, and you can neither lay down, nor curl up.

"Serenity, you know we each have to take our own pods, right?" Endymion is saying. I nod. "Yours will probably arrive on the other side of the palace. Do not be frightend if you arrive and I am nowhere to be seen, just stay in the shadows, and _wait_ for me. Do you understand? Do absolutly _nothing _and _wait _for me!

I think he can see the fear in my eyes, even in the dark, and he gently lays a kiss on my brow.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you," I reply.

He kisses me once more on the lips and then he is helping me into a pod. I wish I had thought to change clothes or collect some money before leaving, because having to wear this gown for several days will probably bring more attention to myself than I'd like.

The tube is narrow, and heat quickly builds up after being out in the cool night air for so long. I clutch the locket to my side as hard as I can, and try to ignore the churning of my stomache as I am lurched upwards. I can feel myself spinning and, gazing up, see the stars and sky whirling above my head. I shouldn't have looked, but I was hoping to catch the reassuring sign of Endymion's pod, I was hoping to see _anything_ reassuring for that matter! After a time, I feel myself getting sleepy, my head falls against my chest and I begin to dream.

In the dream, I'm me, only I'm wearing a different dress, a sailor uniform I think. My hair and eyes and thoughts are all the same, yet I float in emptiness. This girl, whoever she is, and because she surely cannot be me, seems to be in a deep state of slumber. Beside her, is another girl who looks excatly like me, except she is dressed like one of the girl's. _That's odd, _I think to myself, _why would I wear such an outfit? I'm a princess, not a soldier!_

The sailor suited version of myself, who has been gazing over the sleeping version of myself, glances up at me.

"You should not be here," she says gently. I can sense a wariness in her, as though she herself is not quite sure what to make of this meeting. For some reason, she makes me angry.

"Why shouldn't I be here!" I snap. Snapping is not something I do, but I am afraid, and confused.

"I want to go back to Endymion!" I cry out. I try to turn my body, but nothing happens.

With a shock, I realize that I am not truly there. There is no physical me! If I had a beating heart, I am sure it would have exploded with my fear by now!

"You can't go back until you listen," the sailor suited version of me says.

"Why not!" I feel frustrated tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Because you do not truly exsist. You are a form of the past, that was written in tradgety. It cannot all be allowed to be undone." She gestures to the sleeping version of myself. "They are trying to awaken her, even now. If you go on pretending this is real, we will not be born, the future will unravel, and evil will be allowed to destroy the things we all love and protect!"

"I exsist!" I shout. I am like a child, protesting that she has done no wrong, even when the evidence is presented to her. "I exsist! I do!"

"It dosen't matter," the sailor suited version of myself turns away, back to staring at the sleeping version of myself. "History will rewrite itself, even if you go on pretending. It will find a new way to destroy the moon, to create an opening for us to be born."

"I don't believe you! Who are you!" I shout!

"I am...Sailor Moon," she says.

"I don't believe you! I don't!" But everything around me is growing brighter, blinding me. Sailor Moon continues to stand guard over the sleeping version of me. The last thing I hear her say is:

"Her name is Usagi. Please, let her be born."

I awaken to find that the sky has stopped spinning above my head. Dimly, I am aware that the doors are swinging open. Rain seeps in and in seconds I am drenched. The cold is a shock to my system as I numbly stumble out into the dark. In the distance is the Earth's palace. It is a warm and inviting glow. Where the moon should be suspended above my head, the sky is black and angry, boiling with clouds.

"Stay where you are!" Someone orders.

Fear grips me as I try to locate the person who shouted at me.

"I _said, _stay where you are! What's that in your hand! Give it here!"

Someone is roughly gripping my arms and wrenching the locket out of my hands. Sudden light bathes Kunzite's face in front of me.

"K-Kunzite?" I almost throw my arms around him in a hug when I realize that he is sneering at me.

"You are being taken as a prisoner of war Princess," he says coldly. More hands roughly grip me and start pulling me away into the night.

"Kunzite, Kunzite wait!" I am screaming now, I can't help it!

_Why would Kunzite do something like this_? I think to myself. More shocking is the sudden realization that we are at war, that the enemy has the Ginzuisho, and that Endymion is in danger! _You cannot go on pretending that this is real, it will destroy us all. _I remember Sailor Moon saying this, and my resolve is hardend. _I will make this real! _I promise myself. _If I make it real, there won't be any reason for them to be born, and I can go on with Endymion forever. We won't die! I won't let him die! _

Well, reviews anyone? Stay tuned for updates!


	3. To Wish Upon A Star Chapter 3

To Wish Upon a Star- Ch 3

(I don't own any of the characters from sailormoon!)

This story takes place during the seperation of usagi and mamorou during the R season of sailormoon, it takes place in the episode about the promise rings in which usagi tries yet again to get mamoru to "love her". After they meet up on the street corner and mamoru refuses to look at her when she trips and falls, she goes home, and makes a very special wish on a shooting star.

I DON'T own any of the characters in sailormoon, and I'm not responsible for the creation of this wonderful show. ENJOY!

PS, Thank you for the wonderful reviews and tips :) Well, lets get started!

I am taken to a secret entrance in the palace, where we walk through dirt corridors with torches hung every few feet on the wall to light our way. We are joined by Endymion's other three generals, Nephylite, Zoicite, and Jadeite. They give me the same cold stare, the same heartless laugh, as they tell what Kunzite has already told me.

"You are a prisoner of war Princess!" Nephylite laughs evilly.

"What do you think her mother will do to have her back?" Jadeite snickers.

"She'll hand over the Ginzuisho and surrender the moon kingdom for sure, once she finds out we have her _precious heir!_" They join together in malicious laugher that echos off the cold stone walls around us.

_At least they do not know that the locket contains the Ginzuisho! _I think to myself. _Oh please, do not let them find it!_

After walking for what seems like hours, we come to a solid oak door. Through it, is a long line of cells, and for a moment, I fear they mean to put me in one of them, but instead they lead me past the cells, through another door, up a flight of stairs, down some long hallways now dark with the night, and to up some tower stairs. They lock me in a room in the tallest tower. I can see everything from here.

The rain beats heavily against the glass of the window, the only light in the room coming from a few candles stuck haphazardly on the mantle above the fire. _Why would they do this to me?_ I keep asking myself. _They were each one of them in love with one of the girls! How could they betray us? They were supposed to stand with Endymion in trying to forge a peace between our kingdoms!_

_Usagi_...a voice says. I glance up, and Sailor Moon is back, standing before me in a ghostly transparent form. It may be my imagination, but it looks as though she is getting fainter by the minute.

"You are still not ready to accept that this must all end." It is not a question, but I look away from her, unable to bear the truth she is trying to open my eyes too.

"Why can't it be real?" I say, a little sadly. "Why can't I go on being the princess forever with Endymion! Why would I want to go back to that other world, with all it's hurt, and all it's destruction!"

"This world also has destrucion and death in it," she replies. "You cannot run from your fate, it will find a new way to weave the future for you."

"Then I will change it!"

I know now know that none of this is real, that I am only her because I wished it to be so. Some things are still blurry, but I can still remember excatly why I wished for this.

"They miss you," the ghostly figure of Sailor Moon says. "They search for their princess, and they worry that something might have happened to their dearest friend."

"And Mamoru!" I snap. "Does he worry about me as well? Does he suffer sleepless nights of pain, wondering about me!"

Sailor Moon regards me for a moment.

"He worries most of all. He is trying to comfort your daughter. She will dissapear if this continues."

"If she dissapears, she will only reappear in this time. Endymion and I will just have her in this time period!" I am trying to reassure myself, but I find that I am not doing a good job.

Sailor Moon seems fainter than ever, but she nods in acceptance, or defeat? I do not know which it is.

"Very well than, we shall see if you can change your fate. I will give you the means to begin, but remember, the longer you stay in this world, and the stronger your desire to make this a reality, the more you will forget these other memories, those who are important to you." I hear a soft click as the door is suddenly unlocked. When I turn my head back to thank her, she is already gone.

_I will change it! I swear! _I think as I open the door a sliver and peek out into the hallway. Both sides are clear, and, picking my gown up, I tiptoe out and down the hallway. Bright flashes of lightning illuminate my way well enough to see without any light. I do not see a tinge of color in the night sky, so I estimate that I must still have a _hours_ before dawn. _Enough time to find Endymion, retrieve the Ginzuisho, and get back to mother. I just hope fighting has not broken out on the moon yet!_

I have only been in the Earth's palace a few times, and on all of those occasions, I was sneaking around with Endymion and his guards. I cross several hallways, go through a few doors, and dash across outside enclosures, before I come to the main part of the palace. It is a little frightning to think that you are the only one in such a large place when you do not see anyone going about their normal activities. _Where is everyone? They can't all be fighting in this war! _I find myself facing the great throne room. I have been told it is even more magnificant than the one on the Moon, with it's entire ceiling made of glass, special glass that magnifies the stars and the moon so that you feel you can reach right up and touch them! Unfortunatly, it also has the effect of magnifying the lightning streaks when there are thunderstorms.

As I creep in and slide the heavy golden doors shut behind me, I notice that one of the thrones is overturned on the far side of the room. A figure in servant's clothes is kneeling over two still figures, but I cannot see what she or he is doing. As I move closer on tip toe, I realize that the woman is Beryl!

"B-Beryl?" I stammer. She turns to me, and blood is splashed across her white uniform. Her skin and hair is covered with it as well, and it appears as though she might have been drinking it, from the smears across and around her mouth. Her eyes are are filled with a hate-filled glow.

"You!" She screams. "You stole everything from me!" She reaches up and suddenly she is strangling me, lifting me off my feet with only the power of one hand gripping my neck!

"H-h-howdi-d-I-?"

"You just had to be the most beautiful! You had to be the only thing he would ever look at! Even these," she gestures with her free hand at the still figures laying on the floor in pools of their own blood, "his own parents could not accept me above you!"

"W-wh-at-are-yo-u-talki," Silver flecks dance before my eyes, and with a frightning calm, I know I am going to die. I couldn't change the future, and prehaps I have only made it so the future will be worse than before.

"Silence! Worm! I will take everything you love, everything you cherish! I will take him, I will take your mother, your friends, your future! Just as you have taken mine!"

Something rises over her shoulder, and I am dropped, gasping for air and clawing at the ground to get away from her. She lays still before me, blood seeping from a wound to her temple. Someone grabs me into strong arms and I am lifted from the floor. Once I catch the scent or roses, I begin to cry in joy!

"Endymion!" I stammer. "Oh Endymion, she was trying tokill me! What has happened!"

"I amthe unofficalKingof Earth," he manages. His voice is shaking, I realize he is gripping me harder than I ever thought possible.

"How is that" I stop, as I realize who the figures on the floor are. "Oh Endymion, I'm so sorry!"

He pulls away and looks me deeply in the eyes.

"It is not your fault Serenity. I must protect you now more than ever! We will have to leave Earth, and go back to the Moon Kingdom however, because...Earth has fallen to the the Zellots I was telling you about, the ones claiming to be ancient gods from the sun."

"We can't go back yet," I interject quickly. He looks at me in confusion. Taking a deep breath, I spill out what I have done. "I took the Ginzuisho from the Moon, and brought it here to Earth. I thought that I could save Earth with it, but Kunzite and the others took it! I do not know where they took it..."

He lifts my chin up and strokes my cheek softly where a single tear has fallen from my eyes.

"Do not worry, we will find the Ginzuisho." He takes my hand and leads me carefully from the throne room, never looking back at his parents.

_Is this what happened on Earth, back then? _I wonder as he leads me through the palace. _Before he came to the Moon Kingdom on that faithful night, did he have to experience the deaths of his parents, the destruction of his kingdom? Is this the pain he feels even in the future? Is this why he ignores me and shoves me away? _Shaking my head, I think, _I will not think like that! We can still change things! We can!_

He stops me before large wooden doors in a part of the palace I have never seen before. Pushing them open softly, he watches for several minutes before pushing his way into the room with me in tow. In a glass display case, across the room, lies the Ginzuisho. I move as if to snatch it up, when Endymion grabs my hand gently and pulls me back. From the shadows of the room, move his four generals.

"We have been waiting for you Prince!" Malachite snickers. He removes a sword from his hip.

"Yes, we have been waiting to see if you would come after the Ginzuisho. Did you think we wouldn't find out it was in the locket!" Jadeite laughs.

"Queen Serenity was deeply saddend by the news of her daughter's death at the hands of Endymion," Nephylite mocks.

"Not to mention, that the King and Queen of Earth had been secretly plotting to steal the Ginzuisho and use it's power to defeat the Moon Kingdom, even under the farce of peace talks!" Zoicite adds.

"So now that you have been labeled a traitor on the Moon Kingdom, will you protect her so willingly!" Kunzite asks. "Come Prince, let us see if my long years of training have bought you a few extra minutes of life!"

"Serenity, _run_!" Endymion shouts as he leaps towards Kunzite with his sword drawn.

I move towards the door, but the three other generals block my way. With a cry of fear, the cresant moon on my forehead suddenly explodes in white light. They are knocked backwards into the door and the explosion of wood sends chips and splinters everywhere! I can still hear Endymion and Malachite dueling in the background, but my body is as light as air. I move without thought, across the room. The glass case is under my fingertips, but my hands seem to fall right through it, or the Ginzuisho rises to meet me, I am not sure which.

We are as one, the Ginzuisho and I, as though I had been born with parts of it flowing through my body, whispering the words to me all these years. I speak the words,"Crystal Power!"and the world is enfolded in light. Kunzite is thrown backwards into the glass display case, and Endymion crouches with his cloak draped around him protectivly, sword laying on the floor at his side.

When it is over, I am laying streached out on the floor. I can hear Endymion's voice as he calls to me, begs me to awaken. _My body, how good it is to feel my body! _I think as I open my eyes. He is hovering above me, his face stained with tears. Without thinking, I draw him onto me and we share a deep and gentle kiss. _It was like how I almost kissed him, that time he died during the battle with Beryl. _I think to myself. _I won't think of that right now, we are alive, and together._

I sit up, and feel the weight of my locket cupped in my hands.

"Where are they?" I look around, but the generals are nowhere to be seen.

"They ran from the room, but I don't think they are evil anymore," he says gently. "I think whatever you did with the Ginzuisho has healed them. I cannot say for sure about that young servant, wandering through the hallways as though in a trance. I think I heard her mumbling about attacking the Moon Kingdom, now that they are powerless to resist."

"We have to get back to the Moon Kingdom!" I cry as I jump up! "Mother is powerless without the Ginzuisho!"

He nods, and we rush from the room together, him supporting me because for some reason, using the Ginzuisho has drained me. I can almost remember something about the dangers of drawing to much from the Ginzuisho, but I dismiss them as fancies created by my mind from all the excitement.

Well, reviews anyone? I hope you stay tuned for updates, things are about to get interesting!


	4. To Wish Upon A Star Chapter 4

To Wish Upon a Star

(I don't own any of the characters from sailormoon!)

This story takes place during the seperation of usagi and mamorou during the R season of sailormoon, it takes place in the episode about the promise rings in which usagi tries yet again to get mamorou to "love her". After they meet up on the street corner and mamorou refuses to look at her when she trips and falls, she goes home, and makes a very special wish on a shooting star.

I DON'T own any of the characters in sailormoon, and I'm not responsible for the creation of this wonderful show. ENJOY!

It is dawn when we arrive. I cannot remember ever being this tired before, but it is not just the lack sleep I have had, it feels like a physical exhuastion knawing at my bones. I want to lay down on my bed with the sun and the warmth, and the comfort that things are normal...but I know, _god do I know_...

When we arrive at the palace, we are confronted by the girls. They wear the expressions of those with broken hearts, I feel like they must know already about Endymion's generals. I know it is a selfish thing, but I cannot help holding Endymion that much tighter when I think about his parents...his companions...his kingdom in ruins.

"Come away from him Princess!" There is nothing in Minako-chan's voice like the light scoldings she usually gives me. She looks at Endymion as an enemy, with a cold destructive light in her eyes.

"Yes, Serenity, this is serious buisness. He is a traitor to our kingdom!" Rei-chan is saying

"Rei-chan! You've got it all wrong! Just let us talk to mother, she'll listen!"

"I am listening," mother says as she appears behind the girls.

"Mother! Mother, they've got it all wrong! Endymion has done nothing but protect me! Please don't let them take him away!"

She studies me for a moment, but finally nods in acceptance.

"Serenity, the trust you place in others is one of the most important attributes I have tried to teach you." She smiles, and a burden is lifted from my heart. "I will not have him taken away. You two..._belong_ together. I believe it is destiny."

"But Majesty--!" My mother waves her hand to silence Minako-chan, and she draws me into her arms.

The smell of her soft perfume...the silkiness of her skin...the warmth that flows from her beating heart...these are the things I am most comforted by when my mother embraces me. _Mother..._I think to myself. _Was there something about her I was supposed to remember? Did Something happen to her that I can't remember...?_ A fleeting thought, and we are moving into the palace.

"The situation is grim," my mother says as we gather in the great throne room. "The forces of the Earth have taken out much of the city, and our forces are weakened."

"We don't know where the Ginzuisho is either," adds Luna as she settles next to Artemis. With a start, I realize that I haven't given it back yet.

"I have it, Mama," I say as I remove it from my locket and hand it to her. She catches my face in her hands and seems to examine me for a moment.

"You have used the Ginzuisho?" She asks. The girls gasp.

"Not intentially," I blush. "I thought I could save the Earth with it, but it reacted when...when things got out of control." I avoid mentioning Endymion's generals in front of the girls, I don't want to hurt them...

"It must have reacted to your desire to protect the one you love," she says. "Remember, your desire to protect your loved ones only makes the Ginzuisho grow stronger." There is a pain in my mother's eyes, as though she had just nearly lost something precious to her.

"Why do you look so sad?" I ask.

"Oh my dear daughter...please do not ever use the Ginzuisho unless you have to. The ultimate sacarfice for such a use...is death." Surprisingly, I don't feel any fear. It is like something in the back of my mind was whispering those words to me, but who?"

(Sad Locket Music Plays). A while later, I try to stay awake, but my exhuastion becomes to much to bear. I dimly feel strong arms carrying me away from the room, and I dimly hear the voices begin to fade as I slip into a dream.

_I wake up to white curtains swaying in the breeze...my alarm clock chirps seven o'clock. "You'll be late if you sleep any longer," Mama cries out. I drift off thinking, "just let me sleep three more minutes." I'm late, just like every other day, teacher makes me stand in the hall, I fail another test. On my way home from school I eat crepes with my friends, a party dress decorating a show window catches my eye. Even the little things make me happy. It's that- that ordinary life I want back...I want back._

"Who are you...?" I ask. I know my body is floating in an empty space, but I can see a warrior, with hair like spun gold. She looks bloody, exhuasted. She is dying, but she is not defeated. She wears a sad smile on her face.

"I am the one born from love for all," she whispers. "And I was a soldier...Sailor Moon!"

"You made that wish, didn't you?" I ask. I do not really need to, I know the answer already.

"This was our wish. To protect our home, to protect our loved ones...we sacraficed ourselves."

"Our wish?"

"Yes, the wish that was made before we went to sleep. A long, dreamless sleep. We were reborn together, we loved one another, and protected our important things." Calm flowing through my heart. She is growing fainter, dissapearing_...and it is my doing._

"I am sorry..." I say. She smiles, a small laugh escapes her lips.

"We will be born again, to find one another in a new life..." I feel the tears falling down my cheeks in rivers. _I will change it! I will!_

"Serenity--_Serenity!"_ Yes, someone calling my name. The smell of roses, the brush of velvet, soft lips and strong arms many, many times...

"Endymion?" I open my eyes, bright sunligh streams through the windows. He gazes at me from above. My angel, my true love.

"Do you know what you were dreaming about?" He asks gently.

"No," I lie. "I can't remember."

Even if memories come crashing back down upon me, I won't let them swallow me! _If I can just change things, no one will have to die this time!_ The memory of Sailor Moon-no-myself!..._dying_, the grace with which I accepted it, and the wish I made for all of us...

"They are marching on the palace!" One of the girl's is saying.

"On the palace!" I jump up and just remember to wrap the silk sheets around my naked body.

"The Queen's orders...she means to see Serenity escourted off the planet before the destruction is complete."

"Destruction?" I stare as the girls all file into the room.

Ami-chan, the tatician, studies me for a moment, and sighs.

"I would have spared you this if I could, Princess. The forces marching against the palace are to great. The outer guardians are no where to be found. Our combined strength is not enough to save the Moon Kingdom."

"What about the Ginzuisho!" I cry out! There are stray thoughts rushing through my head, stray memories of another person's life, another person's memories.

"The strength of the Ginzuisho would kill your mother," Makoto-chan says. "We will not sacrafice our queen, or the princess."

"Maybe you don't have too!" I say as I scramble out of bed. A little red flushes Endymion's cheeks, even though he has seen me before, and he hastily turns away. The girls cock their heads suspiciously, and he mumbles about having to see to something as he rushes from the room.

Ami-chan grabs my arm as I try to rush from the room.

"There is one more thing Princess," she says gently, "A woman named Beryl is commanding the Earth Forces. She claims to serve an even greater force of evil called 'Metalia'.

"I know it," I surprise myself by saying it. Even with these holes in my memory, I can still remember _her_...the one who destroyed our happiness that time.

Endymion is in the my rose garden. I couldn't carry out my plan without at least this last moment.

"This is the garden where our love was born," I surprise him by sneaking up behind him. He offers me a perfect rose.

"You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen," he replies. "All the roses in your garden dimmed when compared to your beauty, your grace, your light..." I put a fingertip gently against his lips, and he kisses it tenderly. Just the feel of his skin against mine stops my heart. The love I feel for this man is unexplainable in words. It grows each moment, matures into something beautiful, and powerful.

"I was a little frightened at first," I admit. "You looked so strong, so brave. But when you offered me a rose, I knew your heart was gentle."

"Do you think you can live with that gentleness for the rest of our lives?" He asks.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"Serenity," he kneels before me, "I have already spoken with your mother, and now I wish to ask you. Will you marry me?" He places a small ring on my finger. He looks nervous, and I comb my fingers through that thick, silky black hair that seems to always fall untidily into his eyes. It is these little things that make me fall more in love with him by the minute, even when it seems I can not hold another ounce more of love without bursting.

"I have been waiting for you to ask--" I begin, but he is already sweeping me off my feet and twirling me around. I loose myself in kissing him. It dosen't matter if I'm Serenity, Usagi, or Sailor Moon...his kisses will always be perfect, and his love with always be tender.

Later on, I go to see my mother in her chambers. Laying my head in her lap for prehaps the last time, I listen while she hums a sweet lullaby from my childhood.

"I love you, Mama," I whisper. She contiunes to stroke my forehead, but I sense that feeling of loss within her again.

"You are my daughter no matter what happens," she says finally. Prehaps she knows the truth about me and comtemplates a change in future events, or prehaps she does it reassure me that she will always love me, either way, it feels good to lay my head in my mother's lap, and listen to her hum sweet lullabies while the sun slowly fades away.

As night falls, clouds begin to darken the sky. The girls and I gather for prehaps the last time.

"He asked you to marry him!" Minako-chan stammers as she stuffs a cake into her mouth.

"Minako, stop eating all the cakes!" Rei-chan complains as she stuffs two, one after the other, into her mouth. Ami-chan tries to caculates the rate at which we will run out of cakes, and when we tease her about it, she laughs right along with us.

"Well, let _me_ design your gown and you won't be lacking in beauty or fashion!" Minako-chan proclaims.

"More like you'll wish you did lack in some fashion," Rei-chan teases.

"I'll design your wedding cake for you!" Makoto-chan offers. "We'll make it fifteen feet tall, with pink and blue frosting!" Everyone's mouths gape a little at her proclamation.

"I've got it!" Ami-chan cries out. "We will run out of cakes in approximitly...now--" She looks at the empty cake platter, and bursts into laughter. In a moment, we join her.

I wish this night could go on forever...but eventually, the cake dishes are taken away, and we fall silent. They leave, one by one, never mentioning that they might not come back...never frowning or crying. Each one, has something special to say to me.

"There's no time to cry Princess," Makoto-chan says. "So please cheer up."

"Today, might be the last day I use these brains to think up tactics," Ami-chan says, "but don't despair, we'll always be together."

"What a crybaby our princess is," Rei-chan says is fondly, "but let's count of getting together like this again neh?"

"Yes, we won't be able to eat cakes, or plan your wedding if we don't make it back," Minako-chan gives her famous thumbs up. Finally, I find Endymion, and we go to my mother's chambers to retrieve the Ginzuisho. She knows what I must do.

Well, reviews anyone? And please stay tuned for the final chapter coming soon!


	5. To Wish Upon A Star Ch 5

To Wish Upon a Star

(I don't own any of the characters from sailormoon!)

This story takes place during the seperation of usagi and mamorou during the R season of sailormoon, it takes place in the episode about the promise rings in which usagi tries yet again to get mamorou to "love her". After they meet up on the street corner and mamorou refuses to look at her when she trips and falls, she goes home, and makes a very special wish on a shooting star.

I DON'T own any of the characters in sailormoon, and I'm not responsible for the creation of this wonderful show. ENJOY!

Standing on the balcony, I can see into the distance. A dark cloud is on the horizon, and a hot wind blows from that direction. The sky is dark, and lightning streaks split the sky. The whole moon seems to rumble, and my stomache seems tied in knots. I know I'm not a brave person...I just want everyone to stay together even if it's selfish, but I have to try and change things...I won't let the future unfold like it did back then! Only Endymion's presence, the way he tightly holds my hand, reminds me that I am not alone. I am never alone.

Just like before, _she _appears before us. Her hatred, her malice, swallows me. I cannot understand how someone can bear so much hatred, how someone can live so alone. I have always had others to go to, friends and a lover that I cherished. I feel pity for the poor creature that Beryl has become.

"Come with me!" She cries out to Endymion. "Together, we can rule the universe! With the Ginzuisho in our possession we can conquer the Moon Kingdom!"

I cannot believe she is asking him such a thing. Her, the woman who killed his family, brought ruin to his kingdom. Yet she boldly proclaims that he will be the King, and she his Queen. Her hatred and malice have blinded her to the truth. Before he can proclaim that he will never serve her, I interupt them by revealing the Ginzuisho. This is the moment when I _must _change things!

"Beryl! It is _this_ you want, and if you want it, _come and claim it_!"

She has eyes only for the Ginzuisho, she ignores him now, and comes straight to me.

"Crystal Power!" I shout.

In a moment, the world explodes around me! I feel my body pulled away from this plane, and I float in a void of nothing. Images pass me by, other lives, with other exsistences of me, things I have long forgotton, and memories with tender scar tissue just covering them. Beryl is there with me, but she is surronded by void of blackness. I think the blackness is her malice, her hatred of all the loneliness and fear she possess in her heart that has wrapped her, tightly like a womb.

"Beryl." I say her name, and she opens her eyes.

There is no hatred within those eyes, for this is her true self, what she has forgotton.

"Do not be afraid," I soothe. "Take my hand."

"I cannot," she says.

To her side, and farther away, is the evil presence that traps her here. It lingers, even this far within her mind, and tries continues to wrap her tighter in that black womb.

"Then I will take your hand," I reply.

Reaching through the black is like reaching through oily filth. I feel the surges of dark power trying to swallow me, but the Ginzuisho snuggled between my breasts shines brighter the harder the darkness pushes. Grasping her hand, I pull her through the blackness surronding her. I feel her gasp as the light of the Ginzuisho touches her, healing her through and through.

Tears fall down her cheeks and as float upwards, away from the disentegrating black. The evil presence that was wrapping her tightly, moans in anguish, as it too evaporates.

"Who are you?" Beryl asks as she gazes into my eyes.

"I am the one who was born from love for all...and I was a soldier...Sailor Moon" I say.

"Yes, I know that name from somewhere," she says, rubbing her temples. "You shouldn't be here. Only Serenity is allowed here. Things are...different."

"I changed things. Beryl, show me what did this to you." She nods, and the Ginzuisho's light envelops us.

The Kingdom of the Sun...it shines with a fierce brightness, the most powerfully shining kingdom. And Beryl was born there. She was a member of the royal family, with a lover, and friends to share her life with. She was happy, and she watched the Earth and the Moon from a distance, much as I had watched the Earth.

The people of the sun were decended from a race of gods much like the people of the moon, but as they traversed the galaxy, they were attracted to the light of the sun. Where these gods origionally came from, I do not know...only that they began to watch the Earth jelously. You see, the Earth was green and full of lush plant life, and soft winds. The Sun was a hot, dry place, where it was a struggle to survive. The people of the Sun could not leave, for they had become dependant on the warmth. They would have died had they tried to leave. They began to hate the people of Earth for all their riches, and how they squandered them among petty fights and short lifespans. In their jelousy, they wanted to destroy the Earth.

That is when Metalia was born, she was born of the people's hatred for the Earth. She whispered in their ears, cajoled them to believe violence was the only option, and eventually led them to make contact with the Earth. After she planted the seeds of mistrust among the Earth, all that was left was to destroy the moon, the softly glowing planet that wanted to make peace with the Earth. She whispered into the ears of the people of the Sun that such an alliance would be used against the people of the Sun. Metalia used the seeds of fear and doubt to destroy all who opposed her.

She killed Beryl's family, and when she had weakened Beryl's mental state enough, she reconstructed Beryl's mind and forged a powerful advocate. Metalia's true concerns were never who warred with who, or what was destroyed in this vast universe, she was the entity of evil, her only purpose was to destroy everything she could touch. Metalia would never had been born, if not for the weakness of humanity, the inability to trust one another and believe in love.

When Berly's life flashes before me, I know her sorrow, and her hatred. Her lover, with a knife in his back, courtesy of her own best friends, who had turned against her. Beryl was the last of the royal family to stand up to Metalia. Once Metalia had the Sun's crystal, the name escapes me in it's foregin tounge, she used it to destroy the Sun Kingdom, and the last people who opposed her. She sent Beryl to the Moon palace, to spy, and to sow the seeds of distrust. I can only pity her, for the life that was taken from her. Her own mother, who tried to save her, but only wound up dying from using the Sun Crystal. It is like looking at my life, with all the wrong things happening when they should have gone differently.

When we move away from the Sun Kingdom, Beryl looks sad.

"My body was wasted because of the amount of dark power I held within me for so long. I will not be able to live outside of here." She says.

"You will be reborn," I say. "And you will find the happiness that was denied to you in a new life. I will give you this as a gift."

A small piece of the Ginzuisho breaks off and enters her body. It is no more than a sliver, but she looks as though a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on her head. Only for a moment, and than she is smiling that sad smile, and clutching a tiny light in front of her breasts.

"A new light has just been born," She says. "And it is guiding me home." She floats away from me, with a peaceful look on her face. Now there is just me, and I soon return to my body as well.

Endymion is clutching me tightly, and calling my name when I open my eyes.

"Serenity!" He cries when he notices that I am awake.

I brush a few tears lovingly from his face.

"Beryl will be reborn. She will find happiness this time...I think," I tell him. He only smiles at me.

"Where are Mama and the others?" Suddenly, he looks away from me, avoiding my eyes.

"_Where are the others Endymion_?" I ask softly, already knowing the answer.

"Your mother died defeating Metalia," Endymion begins. "The girl's...they tried to protect the palace at the four crystal points but..."

"No! Your _wrong_! I changed things. They are supposed to live!" He looks at me worridly.

"Your mother's dying words were...for you to live, Serenity. To find happiness with the one you love. Your friends also said the same thing."

I shake my head, this cannot be happening! I changed things, I _changed_ things! My head is full of thoughts, but at this moment it is clear to me what I must do. I hold the Ginzuisho before me.

"Serenity! Serenity, what are you doing?" I ignore Endymion's cries.

"We will _all_ be reborn in the future," I tell him. "We might not know each other, and we might be lonely for a while...but we _will _meet again." His shouts grow dimmer as I say the words.

"Crystal Power..."

The power flowing through my veins lingers, and throbs with memories of both my past and future lives. I watch the those first introductions between the girls and I, and in turn, I watch them as they take oaths above my cradle to protect and serve. I see _him_ for the first time, not just as a person or lover, but as a human being. I can feel his sorrow and confusion in that new life, and yet, I watch as we fall hopelessly in love the first time on the Earth of the past. I promise myself that he won't have to be born alone this time, I will find a way to save him any suffering.

There are painful memories, such as how he was taken from me when it was discovered I was the princess. _Oh how I cried_ when they captured him, and felt the humilation and despair when Rei-chan slapped me into reality.

I remember how he died to save me, and how I made a selfish wish to be reborn in a normal life, never realizing that I was bringing all that pain and suffering back to him once again. You see, I had never realized how lonely he was, before I knew what I did, and so I didn't understand that once he recovered his memories, he'd finally found peace, he finally found someone who made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

Then there is the big day, the day when I believed he choose Chibi-Usa over me. I was stupid to believe such a thing, but I was hurting. She was always with him, and he accepted her easily. Truthfully, I never felt like he accepted me like he did her, and so I lashed out at her. She must have been so frightened all the time, never knowing if she could trust anyone, and everyone suspicious of her...I would take her sorrow too if I could.

_Memories_, flooding my veins, and the power, draining my body. I'm going to die, I already know that, but I'm not afraid. I promised everyone that we would be together in the future, and I will keep that promise. I can see Endymion, how he floats a little ways above me in his protective bubble. He's already deeply asleep. I didn't kiss him goodbye because none of the other girls got to kiss the boys they loved goodbye, and I should deny myself that joy, just like that time...My final wish as I drift off is..._Ginzuisho...let us all be reborn in the future. We should all be able to live peacefully together, no pain or sorrow...please Ginzuisho._..

_Docter: "Mrs. Tsukino, you have a beautiful baby girl."_

_Woman's Voice: "Oh darling! We have a girl! A beautiful baby girl!"_

_Man's Voice: "What do you want to name her honey?"_

_Woman's Voice: "Let's call her...Usagi."_

_Man's Voice: "Usagi is a beautiful name...for a girl who will grow up to be beautiful and kind..."_

_Voices_ _fade_

_Usagi's Stray Thoughts_

_The man I love...I will meet him_ _on the street corner everyday, and I will not know him. I will feel his presence, and be drawn to him as though it is destiny, even if I don't know anything about myself or others. I will go about my daily life with these thoughts_ _somewhere in the back of my heart, and_ _never think twice about them, because the small things...even the small things, make me happy_.

_My dearest friends...I will see them in school, and on the street corners, and many other places...and I will not have any idea that I've shared a great destiny with them. I will be drawn to them, if only because of the simple things, like homework, or a delicious looking lunch...and somewhere in the back of my heart, I will know that somehow, in some small way, I have spared them something painful. The small things...even the small things, make me happy._

_The ultimate sacrafice was payed, and I did it for them. I believe in this world, and all the people in it. I know that even should we never regain those memories, we will never be far apart, and someday, if I am old and grey and I meet them on a street corner in some other place, I will know them if only because of the love we share. Even these things...make me happy. _

_**(Read below bold print!)**_

ATTENTION ALL READERS: **I CREATED AN ALTERNATE ENDING FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH THIS ENDING AND DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT, THEN DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT IF YOU WERE SADDENED BY THIS ENDING, AND WANT A HAPPIER ENDING TO THE STORY, THEN PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Well, reviews anyone? This is the last chapter unless you want to read the alternate ending which is slightly happier ;) Please check out my other sailormoon fanfiction called "A Day In the Life of Another." It's not complete yet, but please read and review :) Thank you for your time, your effort, your reviews, and your tips, God Bless!


	6. To Wish Upon A Star Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

Endymion is clutching me tightly, and calling my name when I open my eyes.

"Serenity!" He cries when he notices that I am awake.

I brush a few tears lovingly from his face.

"Beryl will be reborn. She will find happiness this time...I think," I tell him. He only smiles at me.

"Where are Mama and the others?" Suddenly, he looks away from me, avoiding my eyes.

"_Where are the others Endymion_?" I ask softly, already knowing the answer.

"Your mother died defeating Metalia," Endymion begins. "The girl's...they tried to protect the palace at the four crystal points but..."

"No! Your _wrong_! I changed things. They are supposed to live!" He looks at me worridly.

"Your mother's dying words were...for you to live, Serenity. To find happiness with the one you love. Your friends also said the same thing."

I shake my head, this cannot be happening! I changed things, I _changed_ things! My head is full of thoughts, but at this moment it is clear to me what I must do. I hold the Ginzuisho before me.

"Serenity! Serenity, what are you doing?" I ignore Endymion's cries.

"We will _all_ be reborn in the future," I tell him. "We might not know each other, and we might be lonely for a while...but we _will _meet again." His shouts grow dimmer as I say the words.

"Crystal Power..."

The power flowing through my veins lingers, and throbs with memories of both my past and future lives. I watch the those first introductions between the girls and I, and in turn, I watch them as they take oaths above my cradle to protect and serve. I see _him_ for the first time, not just as a person or lover, but as a human being. I can feel his sorrow and confusion in that new life, and yet, I watch as we fall hopelessly in love the first time on the Earth of the past. I promise myself that he won't have to be born alone this time, I will find a way to save him any suffering.

There are painful memories, such as how he was taken from me when it was discovered I was the princess. _Oh how I cried_ when they captured him, and felt the humilation and despair when Rei-chan slapped me into reality.

I remember how he died to save me, and how I made a selfish wish to be reborn in a normal life, never realizing that I was bringing all that pain and suffering back to him once again. You see, I had never realized how lonely he was, before I knew what I did, and so I didn't understand that once he recovered his memories, he'd finally found peace, he finally found someone who made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

Then there is the big day, the day when I believed he choose Chibi-Usa over me. I was stupid to believe such a thing, but I was hurting. She was always with him, and he accepted her easily. Truthfully, I never felt like he accepted me like he did her, and so I lashed out at her. She must have been so frightened all the time, never knowing if she could trust anyone, and everyone suspicious of her...I would take her sorrow too if I could.

_Memories_, flooding my veins, and the power, draining my body. I'm going to die, I already know that, but I'm not afraid. I promised everyone that we would be together in the future, and I will keep that promise. I can see Endymion, how he floats a little ways above me in his protective bubble. He's already deeply asleep. I didn't kiss him goodbye because none of the other girls got to kiss the boys they loved goodbye, and I should deny myself that joy, just like that time...My final wish as I drift off is..._Ginzuisho...let us all be reborn in the future. We should all be able to live peacefully together, no pain or sorrow...please Ginzuisho._..

_(Sad Locket Music) I wake up to white curtains swaying in the breeze...my alarm clock chirps seven o'clock. "You'll be late if you sleep any longer," Mama cries out. I drift off thinking, "just let me sleep three more minutes." I'm late, just like every other day, teacher makes me stand in the hall, I fail another test. On my way home from school I eat crepes with my friends, a party dress decorating a show window catches my eye. Even the little things make me happy._

I am aware that my alarm clock is chirping it's normal seven o'clock alarm. Mama is calling for me to come and eat some breakfast, but I ignore her and roll over. Luna is sleeping beside me, and I curl snuggle into her warmth. She purrs, and I scratch her behind the ears.

"Good morning Usagi," she says as she finally stands and streches. "Did you sleep well?"

"No.." I begin, rubbing my temples. "No...I had the strangest...dream."

Luna studies me worridly for a moment.

"Well, you can dicuss it later at the meeting with the girls," she says. "You'd better hurry now, or you'll be late!"

I'm running late when I leave the house, it's a normal sunny morning and I'll be sweaty and uncute by the time I reach school because I've had to run all the way. It dosen't matter, the only boy I care about...is the one breaking my heart. My foot catches on something and I trip, scraping my knee and bouncing my belongings everywhere. I sit for a moment, tears welling up in my eyes, it stings so badly.

Just before I can burst into ear splitting wails, someone is lifting me up and embracing me. I don't need to see his face, I just caught the scent of roses.

"Usagi...I..." Mamo-chan begings, but I put a fingertip to his lips.

"Mamo-chan, _what happened_?" My tone leaves no room for witheld information.

"I...had a dream..." He says. I don't need to listen to the rest, I already know the dream, because I've had it myself.

"I love you," he says finally.

"Like how?" I ask playfully, and as I look up, a smile is blooming on his face.

"Well, let's see," he says, "Your wonderful to be around." I grip his arm and blush.

_My name is Tskino Usagi, I'm fourteen, in the eighth grade. I'm also Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity. Now...I'm going to kiss my prince. Be him Endymion or Mamo-chan, I love him all the same._

He lowers his head, and we share a deep and intimate kiss.

Well, reviews anyone? I was feeling really sad with the other ending, and I thought some people might feel that way too, so I created a slightly happier ending. Let me know how it was k? Thanks for all your support and comments, and please check out my other fanfic (not complete yet) called "A Day in the Life of Another," which is about how everyone gets thrown into different time periods (it's funny!). God bless!


End file.
